


Trying and Succeeding

by Woodpelt_the_pussycat



Series: Ruby and Sapphire (and Garnet) discover the wonders of omorashi [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Background Poly, Consensual Kink, F/F, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Omorashi, Pee, Piss, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodpelt_the_pussycat/pseuds/Woodpelt_the_pussycat
Summary: Garnet takes Amethyst up on her offer.(Please read the previous works in the series!)





	Trying and Succeeding

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick note that this is the sort of poly relationship where they're all totally chill with each other having one on one time :)

Garnet drew in a breath, preparing herself for what was to come. She knew that she shouldn’t really be nervous, it would turn out fine. She  _ knew _ it would be fine, but she was nervous nonetheless.

“Amethyst,” Garnet caught the other gem’s attention. “We need to talk.” 

The purple gem looked up, eyes flicking around. “Uhh… Okay?” She stood up, with a brief glance at Pearl. Pearl simply shrugged.

Garnet started towards the temple door, Amethyst close behind. “Your room,” Garnet commanded flatly. 

“Uhh…” Amethyst looked up at Garnet, confused. 

Garnet seemed… almost anxious. Surprised by the sight, Amethyst opened her door for them, allowing Garnet to enter her room. The door closed behind them. 

“What’s up, Garnet?” Amethyst questioned, slightly concerned.

Garnet hesitated, knowing that after this, there would be no going back. “I want… to try something.”

Slowly, Amethyst went from confused to excited. “Oh! Cool.”

Garnet blushed despite her effort to retain her composure. 

“Uh, did you have something in mind?” Amethyst asked.

“I…” Garnet looked away, embarrassed. “I want you to control me…”

The smaller gem seemed surprised for a moment, then shook it off, gaining a certain amount of confidence that she used when she needed a dominant dynamic. “Alright. We need to talk first though. Stuff like this needs communication, especially when you’re new to it.”

Garnet nodded. “Of course.”

Amethyst tossed herself on a ratty old couch that was nearby. “First things first, you need a safe word.”

Garnet made a odd noise, which was definitely not a response.

“Uh, Garnet? You good?” 

No response came. 

Amethyst stood up on the couch and looked at the other gem. Garnet seemed distracted. Amethyst sighed, and plucked Garnet’s visor off her. 

Garnet flinched at the unexpected change in lighting. She looked at Amethyst and mumbled an apology. 

“Safe word, G. What do you want the safe word to be?”

Garnet sighed. “Bubble.”

“Okay. How far do you want to go with this?” 

“Tell me how much to drink, what I can do to h- hold it… T-tie me up to keep me from doing things I’m not supposed to… I-if it comes to it…” Garnet looked away, blushing heavily.

“Whoa,” Amethyst breathed before she regained her composure. “Okay. Don’t be nervous. You can stop me anytime you want, I won’t be disappointed.”

“I-I’m not that nervous,” Garnet mumbled, shifting her weight. 

“You have to go already,” Amethyst inferred. 

Garnet nodded, pressing her legs together. 

“Wait here, I’m gonna get some stuff. Sit on the couch, no hands.”

 

When Amethyst made her way back to where she had left Garnet, she held a few bottles of water, a set of handcuffs and a random book she had picked up when she passed the shelf.

Garnet was sitting very still, her visor having reappeared, and her arms crossed. 

Amethyst set her stack down haphazardly. “Take the visor off.”

Garnet bit her lip and obeyed. “Why do you and Pearl always have me take it off when we’re having sex?” 

Amethyst rolled her eyes and opened a bottle of water. “‘Cause you’re so much easier to read without it… duh.” She set the bottle down next to Garnet. “Drink half of that. Fast as you can.”

“I-I already have to go…” 

“Shut up. You’re going to drink it.” Amethyst’s voice was suddenly commanding. 

Garnet shifted in place, taking a hesitant gulp of water. As much as she was trying not to show it, Garnet couldn’t deny that her bladder felt very full already. 

“Let’s set some rules,” Amethyst said smoothly. “First, drink when I tell you. The more you resist, the more you have to drink. Next, if you disobey you lose privileges. If I run out of things to take away, these come out.” Amethyst held up the handcuffs. “Got it?”

Garnet nodded, a little overwhelmed. “What exactly are my ‘privileges’?”

“Well, you’ve got using your hands, crossing your legs, keeping them together… those are just a few of them.”

Garnet bit her lip, taking another drink of water. “Does that mean I can hold myself now?”

“Observant, are you? Well that won’t help you much today. Go ahead.”

She slipped her free hand down to press between her legs. “Amethyst… I have to go…” Garnet said in a low whine.

Amethyst smirked. “Drink more.”

Garnet’s hand shook slightly as she took another gulp of water. She watched as Amethyst picked up the book, turning to a random page.

“Are… you not going to watch me?” Garnet asked in a whisper. 

Amethyst snorted. “This isn’t even the fun part. Keep drinking.”

Garnet tapped her foot as she drank more water. She felt so full. It was certainly more than she would have drank by herself.

Quickly, Amethyst decided the book was boring and tossed it behind her, sitting up. “I’m bored, let’s make out,” she decided. 

In any other situation, Garnet would have scoffed at Amethyst’s behavior, however something told her that would be a bad idea. Amethyst made her way over to the couch, a lustful look in her eyes.

In the next moment, they were at each others lips, tongues slipping back and forth between each other. Amethyst bit Garnet’s lower lip, coaxing a small moan out of the fusion gem. Of course, Garnet wouldn’t let it stop at that; she bit back, hoping for a reaction. 

There was certainly a reaction, but not the one Garnet had expected. Amethyst pulled away, irritated. “Gems who bite back get punished,” she sneered. 

A look of slight alarm flickered across Garnet’s face. Amethyst smirked at her. “Don’t look so scared,” she laughed, knowing it would make the other gem feel vulnerable. “You just have to drink this time.” She held up the water bottle that Garnet had been drinking from. 

Garnet groaned quietly, taking the water and gulping some of it down.

“All of it,” Amethyst commanded, causing Garnet to hastily drink what was left. She drank quickly, as if that would make it have less of a impact. 

“Amethyst… I… I can’t drink more. I have to go so bad,” Garnet said with a shaky voice.  

“Too bad.” Amethyst swiftly attacked Garnet’s neck, knowing just where Garnet liked. 

A nip at her jaw, a suck on her collarbone, swift kisses down her neck- It threw Garnet for a loop. It was overwhelming. All of it felt so good, and combined with her full bladder, it was bliss.

Suddenly, Garnet's bladder throbbed, nearly causing her to leak. 

“A-ah! Amethyst…”

The smaller gem looked up. “Sit still,” Amethyst said in a dangerous tone. 

Garnet froze, trying her best to obey. Amethyst went back to kissing at Garnet's neck. 

“Ngh…” Garnet whimpered. Her bladder was so full. She wanted to squirm so badly. 

“Garnet,” Amethyst caught her attention. “Don't ruin the couch.”

“Wha…?” For a moment, Garnet wanted to point out that the couch seemed to already be ruined, but then she got the point. “Oh.”

In her distraction, Garnet started squirming. She couldn't help it, her legs were moving of their own accord.

“Still, G. Sit still.” Amethyst bit at Garnet’s neck to add emphasis. 

Garnet let out a small whine, and tried to still her movements. She couldn’t do much, however, and all that really changed was the pattern to her squirming. 

“You’re going to be difficult, are you?” Amethyst smirked, pressing a hand against Garnet’s bladder. 

“I-” Garnet closed her eyes and bit her lip. 

Amethyst pulled Garnet’s hands away from her crotch roughly. “No more hands,” she said in a low voice. Forgoing the handcuffs that she had brought with her, Amethyst summoned her whip to tie Garnet’s wrists together. 

They both knew that if she really wanted to, Garnet could easily break through the whip. That was partially why Amethyst used it, because part of her still wanted Garnet to feel safe in this… activity. The other reason Amethyst chose it was because she knew Garnet liked the feeling of the studs scraping against her wrists. 

Garnet groaned and crossed her legs, hoping for a replacement to the pressure of her hands against her crotch. She couldn’t quite tell if it helped or not- actually it might have even made it worse- but it felt  _ really good _ .

Amethyst sat back with a smirk, and watched as the other gem squirmed and fidgeted. It was a delicious thing to watch, seeing someone else as desperate as she often made herself. 

After a moment, Garnet started to mumble to herself about how bad she needed to go. 

Of course, Amethyst couldn’t pass up the opportunity to call her out. “What was that, babe?” 

Garnet actually  _ whined _ before she spoke. “I have to go so- so bad! Please, I- I can’t hold it.”

Amethyst grinned, and reached out to press on Garnet’s swollen bladder. 

“Ah! P-please, I need to go!” Garnet looked about ready to burst. 

Amethyst pressed a little harder. 

Garnet whimpered slightly as a leak escaped her. She crossed her legs tighter, trying to hold back the flood. “I can’t-” Garnet cut herself off with another desperate noise. She felt another spurt of urine escape her, and soak the thin fabric of her outfit. It took a few seconds for her to regain any amount of control, and then immediately after, the stream started back up. This time, however Garnet couldn’t stop no matter how hard she tried. 

After a few seconds of uncontrollable wetting, she finally relaxed into the feeling. The relief was just  _ incredible _ . Garnet let out a shameless moan. 

When the flow finally stopped, Garnet opened her eyes- she hadn’t really been aware that they were closed in the moments prior. Amethyst sat there, staring at her with eyes wide, practically drooling. 

“That… that was hot,” Amethyst finally said. 


End file.
